Digital printing involves technologies in which a printed image is created directly from digital data, for example using electronic layout and/or desktop publishing programs. Known methods of digital printing include full-color ink-jet printing, electrophotographic printing, laser photo printing, and thermal transfer printing.
These methods rely on inks in creating text and images associated with the digital data. Many techniques have been used to improve the quality of the printing including modifying the ink with polymers, biocides, solvents, additives, stabilizers, dispersants, etc. Additionally, many types of print media have been developed to further improve the overall print quality. As such, improvement of such printing systems through ongoing research and developmental efforts continue to be sought.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.